


Los celos no son buenos.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealous Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Pre - Stackson, Pre-Relationship, Protective Jackson Whittemore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison y Jackson van en el coche de la banshee, pues la manada Hale les ha invitado a uno de sus entrenamientos. Stiles no sabe por qué va, él no tiene nada que hacer. Llegan a la mansión Hale destruida y salen del coche. Jackson se coloca sorprendentemente al lado de Stiles, abrazando su cintura con uno de sus brazos de forma posesivamente.





	Los celos no son buenos.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison y Jackson van en el coche de la banshee, pues la manada Hale les ha invitado a uno de sus entrenamientos. Stiles no sabe por qué va, él no tiene nada que hacer. Llegan a la mansión Hale destruida y salen del coche. Jackson se coloca sorprendentemente al lado de Stiles, abrazando su cintura con uno de sus brazos de forma posesivamente.

—Hola, Derek. —Saluda Scott y se acerca a Derek, quien simplemente asiente y se quita la chaqueta de cuero para entrenar. Mira a Stiles, pero el humano acaba rápidamente detrás Jackson, el beta gruñe y agarra su mano para llevarlo hacia el porche, donde deja que Stiles se siente con las chicas. 

—Jackson, ¿qué… —Dice Stiles confuso, pero Jackson simplemente gruñe y se separa del humano para reunirse con los demás para entrenar. Lydia se sienta al lado de Stiles y saca un libro para comenzar a estudiar. Al otro lado, Allison observa el entrenamiento de los lobos detenidamente. —¿Qué demonios le pasa a Jackson?

—¿No es obvio? —Pregunta Lydia sin levantar la vista de su libro. Stiles fija su mirada en Jackson, y lo observa entrenar furiosamente contra Derek. —Está celoso de Derek.

—¿Celoso de Derek? ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Stiles enarcando una ceja, aún más confundido. Lydia no dice nada más, pero sonríe pensando en que Stiles no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre. Un gruñido llama su atención, y ven a Derek tumbar a Jackson en el suelo de un solo golpe. El beta no parece muy contento, y deja brillar sus ojos dorados, gruñendo de forma amenazante cuando se levanta del suelo en un rápido movimiento, y Stiles, viendo en lo mal que podría acabar, habla antes de pensar en lo que dice. —Jackson, ven aquí conmigo, por favor.

Jackson fija su mirada en Stiles y se acerca al humano rápidamente, se sienta entre las piernas de Stiles, y apoya su frente en una rodilla del humano. Stiles parece un poco extrañado de que Jackson no le haya gritado o insultado, y comienza a acariciar el cabello rubio de Jackson sin pensarlo mucho, sorprendiéndose al notar cómo los hombros del lobo se destensan, relajándose ante su toque. Stiles observa de reojo a Lydia, y ella ahora sonríe de forma entendida, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurre.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, Stiles? —Pregunta Lydia con una sonrisa condescendiente. Stiles asiente en estado en shock, y sigue acariciando el cabello de Jackson, observando con atención cómo Derek parece furioso cuando pelea contra sus demás betas y el pobre de Scott, que parece más perdido de lo normal.

Stiles parece debatir internamente en qué hacer con la información que tiene ahora porque si, se ha dado cuenta de las miradas, posesividad y protección de Jackson, y de los celos de Derek. Decide hablarlo, se levanta logrando que Jackson gruña molesto por las faltas de caricias, pero cuando agarra su mano y lo guía hacia los coches, parece complacido.

—¿Qué pasa, Stilinski? —Pregunta Jackson intentando sonar como siempre, aunque su mirada es dulce, y su cuerpo está demasiado cercano al del humano. —¿No sabías encontrar el coche tú solo?

—Jackson, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles sin tragarse las burlas de Jackson. Su pregunta hace que el beta relaje los hombros, y se acerque otro paso más, invadiendo el espacio personal del humano.

Jackson asiente y, sin pensarlo mucho, introduce su nariz en el cuello de Stiles, embriagándose profundamente del aroma del humano. Coloca sus manos en la cintura estrecha de Stiles, y lo besa con cariño, como siempre ha deseado hacer.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —Exclama Scott mirando a la pareja fijamente. Los demás han parado el entrenamiento, observándolos, pero el único en hablar ha sido Scott. Más perdido que antes.


End file.
